I'm Still Smiling
by Redloxis
Summary: Maka Albarn... At war with an abusive father (she still loves him though ;-;), new friends, and hiding the truth. What will come to this poor little Maka? [AN: .-. sorry for the sucky summary, but I am trying to make this an okay story Have fun reading ;)]
1. Chapter 1

Maka Albarn… just a regular girl that loves books, obeys the rules, and does what she's told. Not much to her. Most say she's a waste of time. She just smushes her face in a book all day long. She's no fun. She's so boring. She has nobody… no friends… not much of a family… nothing…

Her mother leaving her with an alcoholic father that ignores her too focused on his work with Shinigami-sama . She just sits alone in her room and reads. Maybe a trip to the bookstore every now and then.

… Being alone isn't what she wanted but it's what she got.

After finishing her studies she leans her ear against the cold wooden door. No sounds so far. Maybe he's asleep. She slowly opens the door and crawls through the hallway and hidden by the couch after the opening. She pokes her head up to see her father drunk on the couch with two women lying with him.

Maka hears some noises and her father wiggles a bit while in a deep snooze. She ducks her head down for a few moments and continues crawling until she reaches a gap from the living room to the kitchen. She slowly moves away from the couch hiding her and keeping an eye on her father and the two women with him. One of the women opens their eyes and Maka dashes straight to the kitchen.

"Hey Spirit!" She grabs a drink off the coffee table and spills it on his face. He starts kicking around and breaks a picture frame that was sitting on the coffee table. He picks it up and slowly gets up. Maka quickly climbs in the cabinet full of pots and pans to hide from her father. She hears his footsteps in the kitchen and then they stop.

Maka starts shivering and hugs her legs up to her chest. She hits a pot by accident causing a small crash noise and she hears her father yelling at the women in the living room she assumes to stop breaking stuff.

"It wasn't us you dumbass! Get some hearin aids ya moron!" All voices stopped and she hugged her knees and legs tighter. She hears more footsteps come towards her direction and scoots as far back as she can.

She starts hearing cabinets getting opened and shut and then whispers… She couldn't make the words out but she assumed they were the women and then the cabinet opens and a head pops in to stare her down.

"Hey Spirit, who's the brat?"

"Oh don't be like that!" Another female head pops in and focuses on Maka's shaking body. "She looks pretty scared, wonder why. Hey girly what's the matter?" She backs as far as she can when her father's head pops in.

"Maka go to your room." He speaks softly and she just sits there for a few moments. "GO NOW!"

"I haven't gotten any dinner though…" She startled by his stomping, scurries her way to her room and locks the door.

She throws her body on the floor on a rug that was fluffy and purple. Her whole body shivering as she listens to her stomach make many noises. She holds her body together with pain. She was already to skinny.

A small knock comes from the door. She knows if it's her father and she doesn't answer he will beat down the door so she unlocks the door and runs over to her bed. Door creeks open and it was one of the women's backs holding something. She curls as back as she can away from her.

"Hurry. Take it before Spirit notices I'm gone." She whispered as Maka came a little closer to notice a piece of bread from her hands with long purple nails. She grabs the bread and munches on it for a while. "The name's Blair, I hope your situation improves or you move out quick. What's your name little bit?"

"Umm..uh.. I-It's M-Maka…" She stuttered a little but she squeezed out the words from her small mouth. Maka could see she was wear a purplish short poufy dress with some white spots near the edges, along with a purple headband with a little purple hat on it. Her hair was short bright purple curls with what seemed to be white highlights that matched her dress and cute little headband. She seemed a little busty, but it worked since she was in that kind of career choice. "Why are y-you helping me Miss Blair?"

"Well I've been in this position before and I know what it feels li-" She was cut off by a loud stomp coming from the living room and some breaking glasses.

"BLAIR! What the hell are you doin over there?" Maka saw a wink from her eyes, but her attention was fully at Spirit. She tried closing the door for Maka, but only having her father pry through her fingers. His eyes were dark almost a black color and his hand raised up to slap her across the cheek.

She dropped to the floor and crawled over to her closet door holding her cheek. A few tears trickled down her swollen cheek. The male with dark red hair went over to Blair and picked her up by the collar piece of her dress. "Don't come in here again Blair. She doesn't need help; she can take care of her own body. You're with me not my little lazy ass daughter." His voice seemed a little scratchy and Blair was chocking a little holding her collar piece and dangling from his grip. He dropped her to the floor and her head hit the edge of the door.

"Daddy, leave her alone…" He glanced over at her direction and walked slowly toward her aching body.

"Go get some damn food and get to bed you little brat." His head was down and she couldn't see his eyes anymore. He backed away from the room full of tension and ran off to the living room.

She stumbled a little struggling to get up she walked over to Blair and saw her head with a little blood leaking from her forehead. She went over to her desk and rummaging through her draws for her packs of band-aids. She finds her stash of froggie ones and gets some of the liquid stuff and sits next to Blair. She applies the medicine and band-aid on her small wound and runs over to her dark wooden end table and grabs the glass of water, then goes straight for the bathroom. As she rummaged through the cabinets, footsteps came from the hallway.

Her body was shivering and she hid behind the other side of the cabinet. Her eyes saw purple heels on the other side of her hiding place. Then Blair's voice seemed shaky as she spoke. "Th-thanks Maka…" She walked over to her and sat next to Maka. She stared smiling, but Maka saw her tearing up. "Thank you so much… Maka." She gave her a big hug and seemed a little emotional over her giving her a band-aid.

"All I did was try and get you something to cover up that bleeding spot on your forehead." She was silent for a little, but ended the hug and wiped away her tears moving away from the little girl. She got up and before she left a wink escaped from her right eye.

"Oi, Blair. Where ya goin so soon?" She heard another door slam and nothing else.

Maka went to her room and sat on the bed, often glancing at the stain of blood on her floor near the door. Two more days until school starts up again. Hopefully this year she makes some friends and comes out of her bubble a little. She laid back and looked at the black painted ceiling with some plastic stars she put up there. 'Maybe Blair is right… I should just move out and get out of this house full of so much tension.' While her mind was wondering she drifted off to sleep with a small smile… that was rare to happen now a day's…

* * *

I dunno if I'll continue this... it seems a little boring, but I'll see what you guys think .-. Thanks for reading though :) and review your thoughts pwease...


	2. Chapter 2

Maka was on her way to the mall to shop a little, since school starts tomorrow. She managed to get her dad to give her some money to be on her way and leave him to drown in his bad habits. He never managed to go two days without alcohol ever since her mother left him. She was just two when she left them, but she wished she could've at least taken her with her. Now she lived in fear of her own father and felt isolated most of the time.

She parked near the middle of the parking lot and sighed deeply. As she left her father's black Dodge Stratus there to sit in the sun, she took her sunglasses out of her green bag and began walking. The mall wasn't too far of a walk from the car; in fact she probably could've walked from her house to the mall in about fifteen minutes or so. Though that wouldn't be to smart considering It was almost a hundred degrees today.

When she entered the mall she expected to see many people conversing among themselves, but it wasn't as busy or as loud as she expected. She spotted a few stores that looked decent to her style of clothing choices and began a search for something nice.

The first store she entered was very colorful and full of splashes of clothing material. It seemed very artsy in her opinion. As she searched through the store she found some things that she liked including some white skinny jeans that were a little big, but they were the smallest size there. She found a few belts that weren't too plain, but weren't too colorful either. On her way to the dressing room she saw a boy with black hair and three white stripes on his left side of his hair. He was slouched on a pink cushioned and wooden framed bench slouching.

"Hurry up Liz, this is weird being in a women's clothing store." Hey made a face that seemed a little foul. "And there is such a lack of symmetry in this store."

"Get over it you big baby, it the asymmetrical set up bothers you go and find your perfect store!" A tall girl with dirty blonde hair walked out and went over to a mirror to check her dress. It was a dark scarlet with a thick black bow wrapped around the waist. She was doing a bundle of different poses when the male kept his eyes on the bow running his fingers through his hair and another look appeared on his face. "So whataya thin-"

"That bow MUST go." He kept a straight face and the blonde put her hand up to her forehead looking irritated.

"Kid are you fucking kidding me it's a dress, why won't you jus-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence looking at Maka. She glanced at Kid, giving him a questionable look. "This a friend of yours Kid?" He glanced at her and studied her for a bit and shook his head left to right.

"Umm… I was just going to a fitting room and overheard your conversation." Maka stared at the floor. "I understand if you want me to leave I'm a bother, I'm sorry for intruding…" She started to walk away when Kid grabbed her wrist.

"No its fine…" He tried to look into her eyes when she put her head back up. They were golden. "Besides I love your taste in symmetry so far." He leaned back and put a smirk on his face while putting his fingers up to his chin. She looked down at what she was wearing only to see her jeans and light yellow and pink hoodie. Her hair was in pig tails today though.

"Kid you're gonna scare her away."

"Oh… n-no it's fine." She grinned a little and felt a tickle in her tummy.

"Well I'm Liz and this is Kid, oh and that's my lil sis Patty over there." She pointed at a short haired blonde looking through clothes making a bunch over weird faces. She was wearing some small shorts and a tank top with a strange looking skull on it.

"Well umm… I'm Maka, Maka Albarn." She looks away and puts out her hand only to feel a warm shake from Liz.

"Nice to meet ya Maaaka." They all start to laugh and Patty starts heading over with a huge smile.

"OOOO! Does Kid have a new friend?"

"He does now!" Maka starts to giggle a little at Liz's remark.

"So do you go to Shibusen? "

"Oh, well I just moved here last month and am still getting familiar with the area. Is that the name of the school here in Death City?"

"YAY!" Patty jumps in the air with her fist all balled up. "We got a noob!" She sticks her face near Maka with her index finger on her chin. "Does this mean you're our friend then?" She paused for a second, thinking what to say next.

"Well… I guess so!" She smiled and Patty hung her arm around her. They all started laughing, but all Maka could think about was that she finally got some friends… She was happy for a bit, but thought back to her father. She knew that it would have to be a secret or they might leave her. She wanted this little piece of happiness to stay with her…

* * *

I think this could be a successful story ^-^ well thanks for reading and pwease review I love to hear you guys' thoughts! Wuv youand cya next chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first day of school. She didn't know what to expect though. Wondering on the thought she took a glance at the pink alarm clock next to her bed and panicked a little, seeing it was already six fifteen.

She stumbled over some things on the floor, hitting her knee.

"Great, a bruise already on my big day to prove myself." Whispering to herself even though she knew the house was already empty. Spirit was always out of the house and off to work by four in the mornings usually.

The new DWMA student picked herself up off the floor and quickly went over to her desk where she set up her first day outfit. It was a white dress shirt with a light yellow sweater vest, along with a red and black plaid skirt. As she pulled her clothes onto her pale body she went over to an old cracked mirror leaning against the wall. She grabbed a couple hair ties sitting in a shoe box filled with many other hair necessities she liked.

She pulled her light dirty blonde hair into two pigtails and got off the floor and put some pencils into her black messenger bag along with some paper. She shoved her phone into the outside pocket of her bag and glanced at the clock again, six thirty already.

Opening the door slowly she listened for her Papa's snoring…. "All clear!" Her skinny legs slipped out of her room along with the rest of her body over to the kitchen. She grabbed a pop tart and was on her way over to the door. She grabbed a spare key and stumbled over a newspaper.

"Oh crap! I forgot my shoes. Maka, you idiot!" She hit herself on the head and grabbed her boots with white straps and buckled them on not bothering to worry about socks, knowing how slow she might arrive there at.

She was finally ready and sped walked out the door trying to lock it as fast as she could. Running as fast as she could she glanced at her phone again to look at the ti-

"Oof…" bumping right into some guy and landing right with her face on the concrete. She looked up to see a guy with white hair. He had papers on the floor and was rubbing his head.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry sir! Please don't be mad, I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm such a clutz and-"

"Woah, woah, chill. Its fine, besides it's not cool to blame a girl. I'm already late anyway." He chuckled as she began to pick up his papers and sigh. He began to pitch in on the cleaning and took a look at her. "Were you on your way to the DWMA?"

She paused and handed the papers over to him. "Uh… yeah. This is not what I wanted to portray myself as a student though." She scratched the back of her head and lifted her face.

"Oh damn, you got a cut on your face. We should probably get you to nurse Medusa." He took the papers from her and got up. He put a hand out for her and helped her up.

She felt the cut on her face and grabbed a band-aid out of her bag. "Oh no, its fine. I don't want to bother you. You're probably too busy to be worrying about an idiot clutz like me." She laughed a little and put her head down as she put the band-aid on her cheek where she felt the cut. "Well… I'll be off then!" Her smile was obviously fake and he could see that, but he didn't want to bother with it and annoy her. She went off running down the path again leaving the white haired male in the dust.

"Wait! I never caught… your name." She was too far ahead to even hear his words.

When she finally got to the stairs she was a little tired. "Okay Maka, head above heart! Head above heart! You can do this…" She looked at the stairs and sighed. "That's a lot of stairs. Aww man this'll make me even for late. Dang!" She started up the stairs with a steady paced run. Only half way and she heard a bell. "CRAP! I'm late!" She started to panic and went full speed up the stairs tripping a few times, but getting right back up on her feet.

She finally arrived up the stairs and felt exhausted. Her feet hurt and there were bruises all on her legs. Not exactly what you would want to look like on the first day of school. As she walked in through the large doors she went off to see the 'principal'.

As she was walking through her new school she saw a couple students. One who she assumed was a male with a very muscular build, blue spiked up hair, and pretty tan; the other was a female who was tall and maybe a little too… busty, her hair was in a long, black what seemed like a pony tail. The male was lying on the floor mumbling something and the girl trying to drag him somewhere. Maka didn't realize how long she was staring until they took a glance at her.

"Hi!" The female said politely wiggling her hand back and forth. Her smile was so bright and genuine. She was so beautiful. Maka walked over to her and gave a smile and friendly wave.

"Who are you?" She glanced over to the floor where the male was lying on his stomach with an eying stare.

"Ummm… I'm new to this uhh… school." She was a little nervous and shaky. She was still holding a smile, but was frightened of the male thinking he was a bully of some sort.

"You mean the DWMA. Dumbass.."

"Black*Star!" The girl slapped him on the back of the head and he took it like it was nothing. He did seem like a pretty stereotypical bully to Maka so far.

"I'm sorry umm… I don't think you told us your name miss."

"OH!... uhhh" She was still frightened by Black*Star reminding her a lot of her Papa, and the ways he used to use foul name calling towards her. "I'm… I'm Maka…"

"Oh!" He got up and held out a hand for a high five. "You're the chick Kid was talkin about. Sorry for bein an ass. Ahe-he…" She shook his hand politely and noticed he was just a tad shorter than the girl, but taller than herself.

"This is Black*Star and I'm Tsubaki. We were actually going to the Death room. Would it help if we gave you a little tour Maka-chan?" Her mind was wondering a bit now. Was Kid really such a nice guy he would tell his friends about her?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when one of the two sets of double doors were opened. Before she got a chance to look, Black*Star was already over there with an arm around…. The same guy she bumped into on her way here?!

"Hey its ma man Soul! How's it goin dude?" Soul pushed Black*Star off and Maka noticed a scrap on his arm. He was carrying his papers still though.

"Oh, are you alright Soul?" Tsubaki rushed over to Soul, leaving Maka behind with a baffled expression. 'I didn't see that scrape when I went runni- Oh crap I ran off and didn't even check to see if he was okay! Maka, you idiot!' She grabbed a band-aid out of her bag and rushed over to Soul.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't me-"

"Its fine. I'm not that wimpy." They both started to chuckle as Maka continued to put the band-aid on his scrape. "Say, why do you have band-aids in your bag? I'm not trying to be nosy or anything its just not everybody carries band-aids in their bags usually…"

She didn't want to tell him it was a precaution she grew up while having an abusive father… "Umm… well you know… anything can happen, but its good I did since you got that scrape. Hehe…" Another fake smile drew on her face, followed by a tear. She turned her head when she felt them coming out though.

"Umm, I was actually on my way to the Death room to deliver a paper from Mr. Albarn, did you wanna co-"

"Who!?" She turned her head in shock when she heard her last name. What business did her Papa have with the DWMA?! This is getting a little overwhelming for poor little Maka.

* * *

Don't exactly know what I'm gonna do with this story yet, but I think its off to a pretty good start and a plot is coming into my head a little bit. Hope you guys enjoyed and Cya next Chapter ;)


	4. Chapter 4

She was in a little bit of a surprise to find this out. Already gonna have a great time at school if he came here often.

"Oh well, I guess it would help to go since I need to go see the principal… Thanks, I'll come with ummm, Soul was it?" She tried playing it cool and still getting puzzled looks from the three over her sudden freak out.

"Uh… yeah it's Soul. I never caught your name though since you went and ran off."

"This was the chick Kid was talkin about, ya know." Black*Star butted his head on Soul's shoulder and seemed way too excited.

"Oh… ummm you're the ummm… what was it! It's on the tip of my tongue. Mikkie?" He seemed a little too forgetful….

"Ummm close I guess…" She put her head down and fiddled her thumbs together. "It's actually Maka, but it's a weird name it's not your fault don't worry." She slapped on that fake smile again and Soul started hitting himself in the head.

"Oh Death, what kinda idiot am I! I'm soo sorry Maka…" He put his head down a little and Black*Star just sat back laughing.

"BLACK*STAR!" She kicked him right in the balls and he cowered a little. He might be tough, but any guy falls to their knees for that Maka thought… "Stop being such a jerk!"

After he was done with his slight hurt Tsubaki caused he got back up and put a hand out to Maka. His head was down though in shame. Like he was being forced to do this… "Gah, fine! I'm sorry Maka… Happy now?" He glared over to Tsubaki and she put a nice smile on being pretty proud of him.

Maka put on a little laugh and began to ask Soul where they were going. All four of them were headed to the so called Death Room, which frightened Maka as of the name of it. As they walk down the long hallway leading to a mirror Soul begins to give Maka a concerned stare.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Soul nodded and still stared at her, as if he was trying to figure her thoughts out.

"You seemed a little to freaking out when I mentioned Mr. Albarn… What's your story with the current Death Scythe little Maka?" He moved his face closer to hers. She began to blush and noticed they arrived to the mirror.

"42-42-564" Tsubaki drew the numbers on the mirror and summoned the great Lord Death. As Maka got a glimpse of his face she saw a skullish looking mask. It seemed a little kiddy though….

"WAS-UP! WAS-UP! WAS-UP!" His face repeatedly got closer to the mirror and Maka was getting a little startled.

"Hey Lord Death!" The whole gang said it at once with a nice smile except Maka. She was a little scared to come here all alone and was a little happier that they came with her.

Soul held up the stack of papers. "I got these from the Death Scythe. He said he was busy and needed me to give em to ya so that's why I'm late."

"Ah, set them on the table over there and I'll get Sid to bring them to me later." The more Maka listened she noticed that the Great Lord Death seemed… a little silly sounding. She expected to hear his voice with a little more authority.

"You said you needed the great Star I am!" Black*Star jumped around everywhere with a big grin. As he settled down a little, Maka noticed Soul just blindly laughing. Maka didn't understand what was going on anymore and decided to just stick with Tsubaki on this one. "So whatcha needed a big star like me for? I'm sure it's something big and awesome filled with things only a Star can handle!"

After Black*Star calmed down, Lord Death began to start explaining that all of them were getting upgraded to the EAT class.

"Wow! Thanks Lord Death." Tsubaki began to bow and smacked Black*Star on the back to do the same.

Maka began to watch Soul and noticed his posture seemed a little weird. He was slouching and hands in his pockets. She seemed a little distracted with trying to figure out Soul, Lord Death's instructions. She almost didn't notice that the rest of them leaving until Soul moved.

"That's so cool we got the same class."

"Yeah maybe that'll keep you from forgetting her name Soul!" Black*Star seemed to laugh way too much for Maka.

"So are we going to class now…"

"Well yeah, where else would I bring you?"

Maka seemed to be nervous again, but tried to conceal it from her new friends. "So… umm is Kid going to be ther…"

"HELL YEAH, I CAN CHALLENGE HIM AGAIN NOW YAHOOOOO!"

"We need to get our partners assigned first. Gah sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain in ther-"

"MAKA!" Maka jumped a little and fell to see Patty hugging her. Liz was walking slowly out of a classroom labeled Class Crescent Moon.

"Sorry Maka, she just couldn't wait to see you. And Kid's in the bathroom trying to fix his hair."

Kid walked out of the boys' restroom with a comb in hand and seemed pretty confident in his hair. "You'll never get it right with those lines in there." Maka slipped a little chuckle at Soul's comment and Kid dropped to the floor.

"Don't you think I know that…" He started to ball his little golden eyes out and Patty jumped over to his side.

"It's okay Kid! I think it's pretty." Kid looked up to see Maka lying on the floor. He whipped his eyes and got off his knees to hurry over to Maka.

"Sorry to startle you…." He helped her off her knees and saw blood on her leg. "Oh no, you got cut, lemmie take you to the nurse Medusa's office."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me…" She got up only to wipe off some of the blood and head to class. The others were a little startled by how easy she took it seeing how small she was...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm sorry guys... I've been away cause of school, depression, family issues, etc. Npt really tghat good of an excuse though... I've been going through a lot of crap so hope this chapter was good enough to suit your needs ;-; Wuvs you ^~^ ~


End file.
